The 10th cranial nerve or the vagus nerve plays a role in mediating afferent information from visceral organs to the brain. The vagus nerve arises directly from the brain, but unlike the other cranial nerves extends well beyond the head. At its farthest extension it reaches the lower parts of the intestines. The vagus nerve provides an easily accessible, peripheral route to modulate central nervous system (CNS) function. Observations on the profound effect of electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve on central nervous system (CNS) activity extends back to the 1930's.
The present invention is primarily directed to a method and system for selective electrical stimulation or neuromodulation of vagus nerve, for providing adjunct therapy for neurological and neuropsychiatric disorders such as epilepsy, depression, involuntary movement disorders including Parkinson's disease, anxiety disorders, neurogenic/psycogenic pain, obsessive compulsive disorders, migraines, obesity, dementia including Alzheimer's disease, and the like.
In the human body there are two vagal nerves (VN), the right VN and the left VN. Each vagus nerve is encased in the carotid sheath along with the carotid artery and jugular vein. The innervation of the right and left vagus nerves is different. The innervation of the right vagus nerve is such that stimulating it results in profound bradycardia (slowing of the heart rate). The left vagus nerve has some innervation to the heart, but mostly innervates the visceral organs such as the gastrointestinal tract. It is known that stimulation of the left vagus nerve does not cause substantial slowing of the heart rate or cause any other significant deleterious side effects.